Existence
by Spartan115
Summary: Major Jack Nelson, a man of war who has known loss, stumbles across something the world has never seen, a Lucario. He will attempt to reveal the first Pokemon to the world and start a new age for the war driven planet. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

Legal issues: I'm sure after reading all other stories you have memorized these by heart...

**Existence**

**The Gobi Desert, a barren wasteland which was at one time a beautiful place but now in the year 2134 it is an ugly battle ground. Blood stains the once great sands but it is here one of the most important discoveries in history is made. It is here that such a discovery changed the world forever and ended the many wars at near the same time. It is here that one soldier makes history. It is his and his discoveries existence that will shock the world.**

**--**

**Bullets flew over the sand of the Gobi Desert on a hot Sunday on May 2nd, 2134. The Americans are making their last stand against the Chinese military but all hope seems to be lost in this battle. Jack a senor officer on the front lines is taking cover near 3 other marines.**

**"Jack we are heavily out numbered where the hell is our air support!?" yelled a corporal who was taking heavy fire from 4 Chinese soldiers.**

**"How the flying fuck should I know!" Jack who had taken a bullet to the shoulder earlier in the battle popped up from his cover and fired a burst from his MTAR21 assault rifle killing 2 targets.**

**"They are flanking!!" yelled another marine to his left.**

**"Gun them down, keep pushing hard men!!" Jack yelled before dropping down to reload his weapon. "Shit I need a mag I'm out of ammo!!" he yelled to a sergeant who was 3 feet away. The sergeant responded by throwing Jack a clip. Jack caught it in mid-air and quickly reloaded his weapon. "Call it in we are falling back men!!"**

**"Yes sir!!" yelled the remaining 7 marines as Jack threw a flash bang and they ran far in to the desert. Jack who was head of the group was 34 and very tired. He was wearing his army style boots with some desert camouflage with a bullet wound to his shoulder bleeding profusely.**

**"Jack sir we can't keep running like this..." said the sergeant.**

**"Yes we can, if it means we stay alive then by god we run our asses off we will not die out here!" he yelled and picked up his pace a little. "Corporal how long until we reach that burnt out building at the edge of the forest?"**

**"It is half a click in this direction sir we should reach it by sun down."**

**Jack sighed knowing they would have to fight off more Chinese military before they reached the building. Jack was renowned in the marines for his inspiration and self-esteem but he was now beginning to doubt himself and the rest of his squad. 'Seven there are only seven of us left we can't continue like this' he thought to himself before taking out a canteen of water and taking a sip.**

**"Sir we have multiple hostiles at the entrance to the house..." said a LT who was working with a radar. "I don't know if we can fight them all of it looks like maybe 20 soldiers..."**

**"We'll get through we have to we are the only marines left fighting this war. No wait we aren't marines anymore we are rebels in my view..." Jack sighed again and continued walking along the sand. The wind was blowing increasingly hard that day making the sand blow around like gun smoke.**

**"Jack we are nearing the house now we should begin to seek cover for the Impending fire-fight." said the LT.**

**"I know. Everyone listen up!" yelled Jack. "We are heavily outnumbered and low on ammo, so this may be our last stand. All I can say is lets smoke these bastards!" Jack raised his gun into the sky and a yelled erupted from the small group of people. "We going deep and we are going hard! Now move out!"**

**The marines ran taking cover against concrete blockades firing at the Chinese military.**

**"Ahhh!!" yelled a marine who took a bullet under his left eye.**

**"Man down man down! We need a medic over here!!" yelled the LT.**

**Jack ran over to the downed marine and could see it was hopeless he looked up and saw something strange at the edge of the forest, red glowing eyes. Jack shrugged it off and got back into the fight. "We have a KIA lets smoke these bastards!" yelled Jack.**

**"What the fuck is that!?" the LT yelled when the beholder of the red eyes stepped out from the trees it was a blue-furred animal walking on its black skinny feet with wide blue thighs. It hide a spike on each paw as well as one in the middle of its yellow furred chest.**

**"Holy shit thats a Pokemon!" yelled the sergeant. "Fuck me I thought they were fake!" he said before killing 2 Chinese soldiers.**

**"What the hell is a Pokemon!?" yelled Jack reloading his gun. The animal had stepped into the line of fire perplexed at what was happened when a bullet struck it in the leg and it fell face first into the sand.**

**"Shit i heard it scream!" yelled Jack as he finished off the last of the Chinese soldiers. Jack walked over to the animal and scooped it up, for its 4 foot height it must of weighed at least 100 pounds. "Suckers heavy." said Jack as he carried it into the body littered house. Jack took the animal into the kitchen and layed it on the table cleaning the wound, removing the bullet, and stitching the wound. "Sergeant you said it was a poke what?"**

**"Pokemon sir from the media way back in the late 19 hundreds it looks to be a Lucario."**

**"Never heard of any such thing..." said Jack.**

**"You must have had a troubled childhood sir."**

**Jack laughed and left Lucario on the table in the kitchen.**

**"We need lookouts for military." Jack pointed to the corporal and the LT. "Our number now is only 5 so be careful out there okay?" jack said.**

**The two nodded and walked outside sitting on some chairs Jack had set up.**

**Jack walked back into the kitchen and looked at the blue-furred animal. 'May be the weirdest damn thing I've ever seen' he thought to himself before sitting down next to the table and dosing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**Jack awoke to the sound of gunfire outside the house. He had been sleeping for several hours he stood taking note that Lucario was still out like a light. Jack ran to the living room and grabbed his MTAR21 and ran outside seeing the LT and corporal heavily outnumbered but at least 30 troops.**

"**Jack they are making another push!" yelled the LT.**

"**Fall back into the house you 4 and gun from the windows!!" Jack yelled over the intense gunfire.**

**The 4 marines ran inside and began firing from the windows, the bullets from the military tearing through the thin walls of the house.**

"**LT plant a claymore by the door and everyone in the kitchen I have a plan!!" yelled Jack.**

**The LT scooped a claymore off of the floor and plated it next to the door. All 5 of the marines including Jack were now in the Kitchen, the Lucario still passed out.**

"**Alright gentlemen we lost... So we are going to book it into the forest." jack pointed to the LT and the sergeant "You two go together and run, don't stop until you are sure you aren't being followed." he then pointed to the corporal and the other sergeant "You two do the same as them except take a different path... Men this may be the last time we see each other so I suggest you say goodbyes."**

"**Sir what about you?" said the LT**

"**I'll go with this blue-furred animal. I'll carry it if I must but I won't let it die because of this damn war." as an exclamation point a bullet ripped through the wall of the kitchen and impacted a chair near Lucario.**

"**Men move! go! Run!" yelled Jack and the 4 marines took off 2 at a time in separate directions **

**through the back door.**

**Jack then scooped up the animal on his shoulder and ran outside as well the cool night air hitting him hard. Jack sprinted, the animal bouncing along on his shoulder it had not yet stirred since it had been shot.**

**5 hours later in the dead of night Jack was sleeping against a tree with Lucario across from him. Lucario stirred and awoke his eyes opening slowly.**

"**Where am I" said Lucario, he tried to stand but yelped in pain from the wound in his leg. Lucario rested against the tree looking around still. He looked down at his leg making note of the stitches and bandage over the wound.**

**'what happened' Lucario thought to himself not able to recall the events some 14 hours ago.**

**Jack woke with a load groan. "Holy shit you are awake!" he said almost positive the thing didn't understand him.**

"**Yes I am, who are you? and why am I injured?" said Lucario**

**Jack's mouth hung open for a second, "You can understand me and you can talk wait not talk you used" Jack fished through his mind looking for the word, "telepathy..."**

"**Yes, now may you answer my questions please" said Lucario**

"**Ahh yes I am Major Jack Nelson Marine Force Recon. You were injured in battle when we attempted to siege the house at the edge of the Gobi Desert you were shot in the BAH listen to me I'm talking to an animal!"**

**Lucario glared at Jack, "Continue please.."**

"**Ah yes you were struck in the right leg from a bullet fired from a member of the Chinese Military, I saved your life..."**

**Lucario looked at him long and hard and again tried to stand but fell again. "I-I can not walk... Did you carry me here?"**

"**Yes ahh" he fished through his mind again, "Lucario I carried you out of the damn house when we took heavy fire from Chinese operatives."**

**Lucario sighed and looked around again, "When will I be able to walk again?"**

"**I haven't the damnedest idea because I don't know our anatomy. Could take days or weeks for all I know." said Jack**

**Lucario sat against the tree looking at jack, wondering to whether trust the human or not, "Where are we going?" said Lucario.**

"**WE? I guess that means you are gonna tag along."**

"**I don't think I have much choice Jack..."**

"**True that, true fucking that" Jack stood and walked over to Lucario. "I saw you tried to stand and saw the result so if you are coming I am going to have to carry you."**

**Lucario looked up at Jack, "That will be fine Jack..."**

**Jack scooped Lucario up and begin walking through the forest, being careful not to making any loud noises.**

"**So Lucario, that is your name right?"**

"**Yes Jack I am Lucario."**

"**Are you the first of your kind? I mean I haven't seen any pictures of anything like you." Jack stepped into a small sinkhole cursed and kept walking.**

"**Yes Jack, I do not know where I come from I don't remember anything."**

"**Well that sucks."**

**Jack trudged along him and Lucario remaining silent now. Jack was beginning to warm up to the blue animal or Pokemon as the sergeant called it.**

**Lucario nearly dozed off on the humans back. 'This human saved my life for what purpose?' he thought to himself, 'but whatever the reason he did it out of kindness and I am forever in his debt'.**

**Jack stopped 2 hours later for a rest, setting Lucario against a tree. Jack took out his canteen and took a quick sip, "Drink?" Jack asked Lucario.**

"**Yes please." Lucario said. Jack handed the canteen to Lucario who in turn took a long drink from it and handed it back.**

**Jack took the canteen back and replaced it on his belt.**

"**Jack," said Lucario, "Why did you save me?"**

"**I wasn't going to let our damn war kill a new species, It is already enough the Great White Shark has gone extinct."**

**Lucario looked at him puzzled, "Great White Shark?"**

"**Old animal long dead, long gone."**

**Lucario looked down feeling sorry for this Great White Shark. After about an hour of resting jack scooped Lucario up again and they continued their long journey through the forest.**


	3. Seperated

**Chapter 3: Seperated**

Lucario and Jack have now spent more then 4 weeks in the dense jungle. They have grown an inseparable friendship toward each other. Jack who had saved Lucario's life during the siege on the house on the outskirts of the Gobi Desert has quickly grown a liking toward the Pokemon describing him as a better friend then any human could ever be.

Lucario has also grown warm toward his new human friend. Having listened to many of the humans stories growing wide-eyed at most, has begun to see Jack as sort of an idol to him. Lucario, now with only a slight limp, has been tagging along with Jack for the purity of their friendship which seems as of right now unbreakable.

--

Jack and Lucario sat around a campfire that Jack had made in a small clearing in the forest. Jack who had killed a deer, was now roasting it over the flame for Lucario and himself to eat.

"Lucario how is your leg doing?" he asked as he turned the deer roast above the fire.

"The pain is subsiding Jack, I believe that we may be able to move faster now."

"Well damn if I know. I don't even know if your sick or not from that blue fur of yours." They both laughed.

After their dinner they had put out the flames and began walking again, stopping occasionally for Lucario to rest his still slightly injured leg.

"Jack is this what this world is entirely like? Green plants and moist air?" asked Lucario.

Jack laughed, "I fucking wish, this place is filled with cities and pollution." Lucario looked at him strange wondering what a city or pollution was.

"O yes, sorry Lucario, A city is a forest that is composed of bright lights that reach high in to the skies. Pollution is poison in the air but it is mostly found in cities and trust me this ain't no damn city." Lucario laughed.

Jack stopped for a second thinking he heard voices around him he quickly turned and told Lucario to drop to the ground. Lucario did drop the tall grass completely rendering him invisible.

"Who is out there?" yelled jack, "I can hear you!?" Jack turned and saw Lucario pointing north. Lucario who could sense the aura waving off of the person knew where the man was before Jack heard the voices.

A man wearing brown cargos and a green shirt stepped out of the bushes, "Hello Jack, do you remember me?"

"No, am I supposed to" said Jack

"Yes you seeing that I hold you and that blue-furred animals life in my hands..."

Jack drew a MK.23 pistol he had in the waistband of his pants and jabbed the weapon in to this new man's throat, "Who are you!?" yelled Jack.

"I am Gino that is all you need to know. Now you two be good and follow me so the military can take you into cus-"

Jack fired, the shot ripping through the mans throat and entering the tree. Gino fell over gurgling and coughing before spitting up blood and dying next to the tree.

Lucario stood wide-eyed, shocked at what just happened, looking at the weapon in Jack's hand.

"Jack what did you do?"asked Lucario

"I shot him so he couldn't get us killed Lucario. Now we have to run, fast, can you run Lucario?"

"Yes Jack I am fully capable of running now." they ran fast and hard through the forest the limbs smacking them in the face. Jack stumbled and fell causing for a pause. Lucario came back to help him when Jack heard a slightly weird sound, the sound of a rifle being cocked.

"Shit look out!" Jack yelled before diving on top of Lucario and taking the rifle bullet in the back. "Shit!" Jack yelled and lay there on the ground, Lucario shocked wiggled out from under him and sat him up against a tree.

"Lucario," Jack said through a chocking voice "I don't have much time left on my clock, I want you to continue North and find a man named Vince Sheppard he is in a run down shed tell him I sent you and here." Jack fished in his pocket for a necklace with a .50 caliber bullet on the end.

"Take this..." tears began to whell up in Lucario's eyes.

"Jack..." a tear ran down the side of Lucario's blue face, "I can't leave you here..."

"Yes you can. Yes you fucking can Lucario." Jack put the necklace around Lucario's neck. "I'll be back for that, now go! Run!"

**Lucario sobbed slightly stood and ran for all he was worth. He ran North looking for Vince's run down shed deep in the forest. Lucario looked back and was no longer able to sense Jack's aura and more tears ran down his cheeks as he ran.**

**Lucario arrived at Vince's shed some 5 hours later having lost the sniper that shot Jack. Vince looked at Lucario perplexed.**

"**So wait," said Vince "Jack sent a talkin' blue-furred animal to me? O gee thanks Jack."**

**Lucario glared at Vince "Jack said you would give me shelter."**

"**So funny that your mouth don' move when ya talk." said Vince and then hacked a glob of phlegm into the dirt.**

**Lucario kept glaring at Vince, so far for the 4 minutes he knew Vince he didn't like him and didn't think there was any chance in hell he would like him.**

**Vince stared at Lucario, "Alight fine," he said and opened the door enough for Lucario to slip in. "Guest room is up stairs, don' piss on the damn sheets." Vince laughed hard and went into the kitchen to fetch a beer.**

**Lucario went up-stairs into the guest bedroom and cried long and hard for Jack.**

**The next morning Lucario a woke to the sound of talking between men and women downstairs before hearing footsteps thump up toward the bedroom.**

"**Lucario?" said a man in a black suit.**

"**Yes that is me."**

"**Would you come with me please? You just became very famous." The man in suit grinned a grin that looked almost evil.**


	4. The World Won't Know

**Chapter 4: The World Won't know**

**Lucario followed the man in the black suit downstairs, the heavy man's boots thumping loudly on the shitty wooden steps.**

"**Lucario, please take a seat at the table. We have many things to discuss." said the suited man.**

**Lucario sat at the far end of the table away from Vince and the suited man who remained standing.**

"**Before we discuss anything," said Lucario "I wish to learn your name."**

"**I am sorry but I am not authorized to tell you that" said the man**

"**Okay then why are you here? Can you answer that human?" Lucario said with a sort of nasty tone.**

"**Sure, I'm here to take you to a base in Siberia where scientists can perform research on you for future knowledge if another of your species emerges." said the man**

"**No, I will not be poked and prodded for your own curiosity." Lucario said before standing up "This matter is closed."**

"**Lucario sit!" the man yelled "We don't know what the hell you are or where you came from, all we know is that you turned up in a gun fight in the desert."**

"**And that is all you need to know" Lucario said still standing.**

"**You will come with me. You may be able to talk, walk, and wipe your own ass but you are still a damn animal with no human rights." the man said with a smile.**

**Lucario grew fiery with rage, "I said no and that is my last word on the subject matter!" he yelled**

**Vince who was sitting there quietly not trying to get involved opened his mouth before the man in the black suit drew what looked like a large silver handgun and shot Vince square in the back of the head. Vince rag dolled instantly. He then withdrew a radio from his jacket.**

"**Tranq him, subject is not cooperating."**

**A few seconds later a dart came flying through a window stabbing Lucario in the neck. Lucario grabbed the dart and yanked it out but then fell face first on to the floor.**

"**Good, men take him to the truck and prepare him for transport. We need to find out all we can about this creature."**

**The next few days nothing happened in the world. No one knew of Lucario except Jack, who has been listed as M.I.A, and the American Military. The following day the U.S president released a speech stating that the rumors of a new species being discovered are in deed false and there is no cause for panic. The Chinese Military has been repulsed by the Americans because of this incident. Since Lucario was found in the Gobi Desert, china has become quite the place for scientists to investigate.**

**Lucario woke from a sharp pain in his neck. He was tied down on a medical slab with a muzzle over his mouth.**

"**Fools!" said Lucario as the scientist near a table filled with gadgets jumped and turned. "I use telepathy to speak..."**

"**At least you are awake. Now I can see how your body functions." the scientist said.**

"**Let me off of this table!"**

"**'Afraid not Lucario," the scientist replied "We still don't know much about you and you are lucky the rest of your buddy is paralyzed or you would be in so much pain it might actually be funny" the scientist laughed and walked out of the room leaving Lucario on the cold medical slab.**

**Lucario laid on the slab tired and in some pain, "Their medicine must not be all that well if I can still feel pain."**

**4 men sat around a table in a room across from Lucario's examination room.**

"**He is most certainly not of this world, he has a very strange bone and body structure." said one scientist.**

"**Is it possible he could be an Alien?" said another.**

"**I doubt it he could have easily been living in an ocean for all this time."**

"**Then how did he get to the desert unnoticed?"**

**The room broke out into a huge argument which silenced when the man in the black suit walked in.**

"**Have you found out anything yet?" he said before taking his seat.**

"**Only that he has a body and bone structure not of this world."**

"**Hmmmmmmmm" the suited man rubbed his chin. "Is it possible you can perform exploratory surgery?"**

"**Perhaps, but it may kill him. We still don't know enough about him to actually do anything at this point."**

"**Then learn more, I don't care how painful the tests are. Find out what he is, where he came from, what he eats, I want to know everything. This meeting is ajurened." the man stood and walked out leaving the men in silence passing by the only window to the compound.**

**A man far out, around 600 yards watched the meeting through the scope of a rifle. His name was Erasmo.**

**'What ever these men are up to it is really top secret' he thought to himself.**

"**Control" he spoke in to his radio, "The Americans do have something in that compound according to this conversation."**

"**How did you over-hear it?"**

**Erasmo smiled, "I have my ways.''**

"**Okay fine Ghillie" Ghillie it was Erasmo's codename over radio.**

"**Where is my extraction point? And will we be moving on the American's?"**

"**Negative Ghillie," said control "We will let them cater to their own buisness."**

"**Okay sir, sorry sir"**

"**Your extraction point is 1 click south of your position I suggest you get moving."**

"**Affirmative" Erasmo stood and ran through the forest heading south.**

**Lucario had overheard two scientists speaking of "surgery". He knew what it was for Jack had told him many stories of how he had surgery on various parts of his body. Lucario sighed and another tear ran down his face, he was beginning to wish he would just die. He then closed his eyes and fell in to a deep sleep, dreaming of life outside of the concrete prison he was now trapped in.**

**Ghillie bordered his chopper 3 hours later and was flown back to China's capital. Where he was debriefed before he was shot in the head from a U.S sniper. The shooter was never found by the Chinese government.**


	5. Could it be?

**Chapter 5: Could it be?**

**Lucario lie on the same medical slab he had been laying on for months now. Malnourished and under-exercised he was beginning to just give in and stop fighting the scientists whenever they came in the room to run some more tests. The exploratory surgery that the man in the black suit had ordered had still not been done. The surgery however is scheduled for this very day.**

**The man in black sat in the meeting room waiting for the scientists decisions.**

"**sir we have come to the conclusion that we are ready to perform the surgery." said one of the scientists.**

"**I personally think you have been ready since I brought the damn thing here." the suited man said.**

"**Well, sir, we couldn't just go right into the surgery it would for sure killed the creature."**

"**And the question is do I care?" said the man in black and walked outside of the meeting room.**

**The scientists began to speak about how they were going to approach the surgery.**

**The man in black walked in to Lucario's examination room with a smile on his face.**

"**Long time no see animal..."**

**One of Lucario's eyes shot open and starred at the man in black.**

"**Why are you doing this?" Lucario asked in a shaky voice.**

"**Because you are new... New causes panic, we need to know all we can before we can tell the public anything." he replied.**

"**You could have set me free, you could have let me go back to the Gobi Desert." Lucario's one open eye began to fill with water.**

"**And let you run in to some poor Chinese family?" he laughed, "I think not."**

"**Who says I would have?" Lucario let a tear fall.**

"**Who says you wouldn't have?" the man laughed again. "It is not like it matters anymore, you are scheduled for a surgery that could quite possible kill you. That will happen later today."**

"**At least, if I die, I will be away from here..."**

"**This is true, and we will have an exam room back." the man laughed again.**

"**I will kill you if I get out of here..." Lucario said**

"**I take that as a threat son." the man walked over to a table and grabbed a syringe. "Maybe you should learn to treat others with respect." he injected the restrained Lucario with a burning liquid that ran from his toes to the top of his head. Lucario let out a scream.**

**The man walked out of the room and in to his office and sat down, he began to wonder if he was doing the right thing to this creature. He quickly shrugged the thought off and put his feet up ready for a nap.**

**A man in a brown trench coat, muddy jeans, a black shirt, and brown boots walked up the dirt path toward the compound, he walked up to a microphone at the gate, spoke his name, and walked through the gate toward the front entrance.**

**Lucario's screaming had subsided and he was now being prepped for surgery.**

"**Will anesthesia work on him?" asked one of the scientists**

"**Don't chance it just paralyze and restrain him." said the surgeon who was head of the operation.**

"**Okay sir he is prepped and ready for transfer into the operating room." said another surgeon**

"**Alright men wheel him down the hall and into the room I'll be there shortly."**

**The doctors nodded and rolled Lucario out of the room and down the hall, into the operating room.**

**The head surgeon had gone to the front door for a smoke when he noticed the man standing outside.**

"**Hey you!" he yelled, "This area is restricted! Leave or we will use deadly force!"**

**The man in the trench coat smirked and pulled out a remote and hit the trigger, the door to the compound blew off of its hinges and the alarm began to sound. The shrapnel from the explosion killed the head surgeon instantly.**

**The man dropped his trench coat and ran inside carrying a P90 SMG he had hidden under his coat.**

**4 guards ran out of a room armed with G36Cs, the man strafed left and gunned them all down and continued running deeper into the compound. He reloaded his gun when 4 more guards rounded a corner he dove behind cover and blind fire killed all of them.**

**The surgeons in the operating room were hiding under tables away from the door and gunshots.**

**The explosion that blew the door off of the hinges shook the entire room shattering every beaker, it felt like an earthquake. Lucario was was out cold right now was dreaming he was with Jack in the forest again and they were sitting around a campfire eating something Jack had killed.**

**The man ran swiftly, having gunned down more then 20 guards so far he had run out of ammo. He grabbed one of the guards guns and kept running kicking down every door in the building and killing everyone in every room.**

**The man in black ran outside through his window and climbed into a truck and took off toward a the nearest city to call for back up.**

**The man in the trench coat was now outside of the operating room. He planted a breaching charge on the door and blew it open 2 scientists were killed from the explosion. He ran inside and gunned down the two surgeon's and ran over to Lucario using a pocket knife to cut the restraints.**

"**Fucking thing!" he yelled as one of the restraints would not cut. He drew a pistol and shot it off Lucario then fell limp in his arms, covered with bruises, bandages and little pin-pricks.**

"**What the hell have they been doing" he said as he threw Lucario on his shoulder and ran out the door.**

**He ran outside, threw Lucario into the passenger seat of a truck and game him a hard slap.**

"**Wake up damn it!" Lucario's eyes opened slowly and the man ran around the truck and hopped in the driver's seat.**

"**this is going to get rough so hang on!" he jammed the gas and took off down the dirt path.**

**Lucario recognized the man almost instantly but was to shocked to say anything, it was Jack.**


	6. Safe For Now

**Chapter 6: Safe For Now**

Jack put his foot to the floor as he rounded a curve in the dirt, his P90 resting in his lap. Lucario could sense something more from Jack, somehow his aura had grew, he was stronger, harder Lucario could tell.

Jack reached over and unclipped the necklace with the bullet on it from Lucario's neck.

"I told you I would be back for this." he laughed and rounded another curve in the path.

Lucario could still not believe what the hell was happening he swore he watched Jack die that day.

"How are you alive Jack?" Lucario finally asked with a shaky voice.

"Dumb luck."

"I saw you, you-you were shot in the back. There was so much blood."

"As I said, dumb luck"

Lucario, still wide-eyed, spun and looked out the window feeling joy for the first time in months. Being out of that concrete prison.

"I'll tell you Lucario, you were hard as hell to track down. I looked everywhere but nobody knew anything. I searched hard for months on end until I got a tip from a sniper, he was part of the Chinese military, well anyway, he told me something big was happening in a U.S compound deep in Siberia. Of course I had to kill him, I couldn't let him jeopardize my plan. His name was Erasmo."

Lucario spun and looked Jack in the eye.

"Why did you send me to Vince's!? You knew that would happen to me didn't you!"

"No Lucario, I swear to god I had no clue this would happen at all. Oh shit hang on!" Jack scooped up his P90 and fired past Lucario and out the window killing U.S secret operative.

"Shit, now they are sending the big dogs after us." he reloaded his weapon and threw it in the back seat.

"Jack, you can't fight them all off alone."

"Watch me Lucario." Jack reached behind his seat and pulled out a M468 fitted with a 40mm grenade launcher on the end.

"And what does this weapon do?" asked Lucario.

"It go boom." Jack said in a sort of childish voice.

The man in black approached the U.S president's desk.

"Sir one of our high-security compounds was breached yesterday. All in all many men were killed, we believe the culprit was Major Jack Nelson, USMC, thought to be K.I.A"

The president laughed, "Are you telling me that one man. ONE MAN!! Killed everyone in that compound?"

"Yes sir."

"Is the package safe?"

"No sir he has the package." the man in black looked at the ground upon saying this.

"Why does he need it? He doesn't have any use for this creature."

"We believe he has a bond with the creature, seeing as how he was the first one to interact with it."

"I want you to listen closely." the president began, "I want Jack Nelson killed, I want that creature back under U.S command, and I want you to kill the creature after you run more tests. Is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal Mr. President."

"Now get out of my office."

The man in black turned and left his fists shaking.

Jack and Lucario had found a nice little shack in the forest. It was all in all shitty but it would do for the time being right now.

Jacked walked inside shutting the all of the doors and planting at least one claymore by each of them.

"We should be set for the night Lucario!" Jack yelled into he kitchen.

Lucario, who was now mending to his wounds from his long stay in hell, shouted back in acknowledgment. Lucario still could not believe it thought. Jack was alive and stronger now then when Jack had saved him the first time.

Jack walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"So how many more times am I going to have to save your ass?" Jack chuckled.

"Whenever I have to begin saving yours." Lucario replied.

"So Jack, how did you live? We have time now."

"One of my old men stumbled across me. He was a LT, Steve Smithinson, he mended my wounds but it must have been weeks before I could stand up." Jack smiled at Lucario.

"I am just shocked they didn't kill you Lucario."

Lucario looked at him, "Well I would have died today if you didn't show up when you did."

"Do explain."

"They had me scheduled for some type of surgery today." Lucario thought about mentioning the man in black but decided against it.

"Surgery? For what?"

"Exploratory I think I heard."

"You are joking right?" Lucario shook his head. "Damn, they don't know shit about yet they are ready to carve you up like a turkey." Jack said.

"Look Jack maybe we should just turn ourselves in."

"Hell no. If I did that now we would both be screwed. The only way out of this for us is to make your presence in the world known." jack stood and walked to get a glass of water.

"Maybe when this is over Lucario," Jack said. "Maybe we can get a place in a city and live the way friends are supposed to live."

Lucario stared out the window waiting for the men to come and blow this place to hell but they never came not for 3 days Lucario thought they were safe, for now.

Smithinson ran through the forest looking for the shack Jack had instructed to meet him at.

"Where is this place?" Steve said to himself. He stopped and took in his surroundings. It was beginning to grow dark and cold.

"If I don't find this place soon I am fucked." he said aloud to himself again.

Steve kept running and tripped over something and fell face first in the dirt.

"Fuck!" he yelled and stood looking down he saw it was a body of a U.S operative.

"Ya I am getting close." he ran until he found a dirt road which he followed.

He arrived at the house six hours later. He threw rocks at the windows and jack finally disarmed the claymores and allowed Steve to enter. They were devising a plan to reveal Lucario to the world and end this insane mess.


	7. Plans and Friends

**Chapter 7: Plans, and Friends**

Jack sat in the kitchen drinking coffee with Steve, the three of them, Lucario, Steve, and Jack, had been staying in this little shack for for days now. Steve who had been the cook after jack's disastrous meal, was some nice company to have around so it wasn't just Jack and Lucario. Jack, who now felt uncomfortable about being around Lucario, was the look out at night while Lucario traded spots with him at night.

"Jack so, what is our next step"

"I have no idea Steve, I'm making this shit up as I go."

"Well we can't stay in this shack forever."

"I know, I know, I have an idea but it is dangerous and I don't know if I'm ready for more fuck-o's to shoot at me."

Steve laughed and said, "What is your plan?"

"We are going to go to a friend I have in Britain. He is retired SAS, and Europe couldn't give 2 shits about what is going on with Lucario."

"How the hell are we gonna get to Europe Jack?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Look, maybe we can go to the pres-"

"Fuck him," Jack said knowing what Steve was gonna say.

"Okay Jack look, I can arrange for transport to Europe. But I don't know how we are going to get him to your friends place."

"That is easy, all we have to do is get there."

"Alright, all I have to do is make a few calls." The LT stood and walked out of the room and flipped out his cell phone.

Jack stood and walked down the hall in to the living room where Lucario was looking out the window, waiting for the U.S operatives to blow a full on assault to this place.

"Europe Jack?" Lucario said, having overheard the conversation.

"Ya," Jack began "Once we get there everything will begin to shape itself up."

"Are you sure this time Jack?"

"Almost, but hey what do I know I was the dumb ass that got you thrown into that research compound anyway."

"I told you Jack, It is not your fault."

"Then who is to blame?"

"No one, Jack listen," Lucario couldn't believe it, for the first time he had to inform Jack of something rather then Jack informing something to him. "You sent me too Vince's because you thought he would take care of me, obviously that didn't happen. It is not your fault."

"Ya I guess, but still I sent you too Vince's."

Lucario shook his head wondering if he could ever get the message across.

"Jack switch with men, I am tired and need to sleep."

"Alright Lucario." Jack stood, his knees popping.

Lucario left the window and went down the hall and into the bedroom the 3 of them were sleeping in, Lucario laid down on a bedroll that Jack had rolled out for him and went to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

Lucario awoke to the sound of arguing downstairs, it sounded like Steve was having problems getting something to transport them to Europe..

"Fuck!" Steve yelled and threw his phone on the ground shattering it.

"So we have to drive through a major city with Lucario and get in a chopper? Is your contact fucking insane!?"

"I guess!" Steve cursed himself again and went over to the window.

"Steve well, we knew we were gonna have to fight our way through something."

"Not like this, not through a major city in Siberia. God we are so fucked."

"Not yet were not"

"O ya? Unless you got an invisibility cloak under your clothes then we are screwed to hell Jack."

"I have a plan"

"O ya what?"

"Steve, go to the city and pick up some new clothes and some razors. We are gonna change our appearance and dress Lucario up to look like a child."

"Sounds crazy but what the hell."

Steve went outside and got in the truck, started it, and began the long drive to Novosibirsk.

Lucario walked downstairs and saw Jack in the kitchen doing something to what seemed like a shotgun.

"What are you doing?" Lucario asked.

"Trying to make it so I can hide this damn thing. How did you sleep?"

"Is there a different way to sleep?"

"Never mind" Jack chuckled, thinking how the child clothes would match Lucario seeing as how he knew so little about this world.

Steve came back around 4 pm the next day, he had picked up business suits for himself and Jack and a winter jack, jeans, and a winter ski mask for Lucario.

"A ski mask? Are you serious?"

Steve shrugged, "What else could hide his face?"

"Good point. Lucario!" Jack yelled.

Lucario came in from the living room looking tired.

"Go put these on." he handed Lucario the clothes.

"Why must I wear these?"

"Just a precaution Lucario now hurry we are leaving in maybe and hour or two."

Lucario went into the bedroom to change.

"Steve I hope you picked the right sizes."

"How the flying fuck should I know what sizes to pick. I just chose the ones that looked big enough."

Jack grunted.

"Jack, you are acting more and more like a father to this thing every day. Don't grow to attached to it."

"Too late for that Steve, way to Late." and Jack smile a kind of half smile.

Lucario came downstairs dressed in the clothes and Jack fell on the floor with laughter. Along with Steve.

"ya hahaha." said Lucario in a sarcastic voice.

Jack stood with a tear of laughter running down his face.

"Sorry Lucario but ha you look so strange in that outfit but good enough to pass as human."

"Again hahaha Jack." Lucario said

Steve watched as Lucario spoke and noticed for the first time his mouth doesn't move when he speaks.

"Lucario, how can you speak with out moving your mouth?" Steve asked/\.

"Telepathy sir." Lucario said

"Alright Steve lets suit up and get our asses out of here."

Jack and Steve left to get dressed leaving Lucario alone.

'Maybe' Lucario thought to himself 'Maybe this insane Idea just might work.' and then Lucario walked over to the window too look outside, watching the birds fly through the trees.


	8. To Hell and Back

**Chapter 8: To Hell and Back**

Jack, Steve and Lucario piled into a truck Steve had stolen in town.

"Steve this truck is going to be the fucking death of us." Jack said loosining his tie.

"It might but we couldn't drive the military truck to town, that would for sure screw us over."

"Steve I must agree with Jack, this is not smart." Lucario said from the backseat looking very odd in his child clothing.

"Whatever!" Steve yelled.

"Just in case though I put some guns under the backseat, in case we get found out." Jack said.

"Good way to think ahead Jack." Lucario said.

Jack had been noticing strange things about Lucario the past few days. Lucario now had a sense of power, he could lead the team of Jack, Steve, and himself. He also now had a strange blue glow eroding from his paws

"Steve, you drive, if something happens I need to be able to operate the gun. GAH fuck this!" Jack took the tie off and threw it out of the window.

"Fine Jack, Lucario you just sit there, if you do anything suspicious we are fucked."

"I agree Steve" Lucario said.

"Alright Steve get this shit hole moving."

"Okay Jack, lets get this plan going." Steve punched the gas and the old truck sputtered and took off down the road toward the city, where they would meet their transport to Europe.

The man in black waited in a press conference having heard of a missing truck in the Siberian region, he believed it was connected with Jack and Lucario.

"Mr. President may I say something?"

"Fine waste your breath."

The man in black stood and passed some pictures out.

"4 hours ago I got a tip that a truck was stolen deep in the Siberian region. The truck went missing the same day Jack's former lieutenant was spotted buying clothes in a clothing shop in he southern district of the nearest major city, Novosibirsk."

Everyone at the press conference began to mutter quietly.

"Sir," the president began "If this was connected to the case, where has Jack and the creature been hiding for the past few days?"

"Sir, the Siberian region is huge. They could have easily hid from us."

"You think they will make a move?" the president asked.

"I believe that they are planning a transport to another country." he threw down some flight records, "Steve Smithinson has had dealings with a helicopter pilot and that pilot is scheduled for a landing in Novosibirsk this afternoon."

"I would classify this as proof they are going to make a move." said the vice-president.

"Yes, I agree" said the president, "Alright get some men in Novosibirsk and tell them to search every vehicle matching that description. If they see anything suspicious in any of those vehicles. Tell them it is shoot to kill."

The man in black nodded and left the room with a smile on his face.

Jack, Steve, and Lucario approached the city on the most out of way road they could find on the map.

"Shit," Jack said as he saw some men at the border of the town checking a truck that looked exactly like their own.

"It will be fine Jack, just let me do the talking." Steve said and pulled up in front of the U.S soldiers who began to search the truck.

Lucario stepped out and a soldier walked over to him.

"Sir you may not pat him down, he is a minor." said Steve

"My apologizes but we have orders to pat down every person driving a truck like this."

'We are so fucked' Jack thought to himself.

The soldier patted down Lucario and shouted something.

Jack quickly drew a handgun and shot the soldier between the eyes.

"Get your asses in the truck move it!" Jack yelled as Steve and Lucario piled into the truck.

"Steve put your foot to the floor and get us to the extraction point!" Jack pulled a G36C with a 40mm grenade launcher out from under the backseat as they began to hear sirens in the background along with a few gunshots. One bullet came right through the roof of the truck.

"Steve get us the fuck out of here!" at that moment Steve jammed the gas and the truck took off through the crowded streets of Novosibirsk.

Jack leaned out the window and saw that there were 4 trucks and 4 police cars chasing them.

"Steve, time to go faster now!" Jack said as he fired a grenade blowing a police car sky-high.

"Jack, I have it floored!" the speedometer was indeed peaked at 120.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled as a bullet grazed his arm.

Lucario took notice of what was going on and decided he was going to try something.

"Jack, Steve concentrate on the road." Lucario tore off the child clothes and jumped out of the truck landing in the truck bed. "I'll take care of this."

"Whatever man, just don't get your ass shot!" Steve yelled as he took a hard right.

Lucario charged up an aura sphere and threw it dead on at one of the military trucks. The sphere struck the truck head-on and flipped end over end, the truck was certainly immobilized.

"What the hell was that!?" Steve yelled

"Just keep your damn foot to the floor Steve!" Jack yelled.

Lucario charged up another sphere and threw it at a police car, the car also went end over end causing a 3 car pile up.

"3 more Jack!" Lucario yelled before one of the last trucks began to open fire.

Lucario fell and hit the bed of the truck face first praying that the bullets would miss him.

"We are half a click away from the extraction point!" Steve yelled through the intense gunfire.

Jack leaned out the window and fired a grenade at the truck blowing it straight to hell.

"Everyone out and upstairs he is up there waiting on us!"Steve yelled as the truck screeched to a halt.

They all piled out and began running up the office building that the chopper was located on. They arrived at the roof the chopper had been powered down because the pilot had arrived early.

"Fuck!" Steve yelled, "Mike get this damn thing started!"

"We are running out of time!" Jack yelled and fired his last grenade down the stairwell to the roof blowing intense heat back up into his face.

"Jack, enemy chopper in bound!" Steve yelled

"Shit!" Jack yelled noticing he had used his last grenade.

"Watch the true power of aura!!" Lucario yelled and leaped high into the sky.

"What the fuck!?" Jack yelled as he saw Lucario shoot a giant beam of light toward the enemy chopper, the chopper seemed to vanish but Jack knew the extreme power from the blast just vaporized the chopper completely.

Lucario landed with a thud back onto the roof of the building and they all piled into the chopper.

The pilot took off and Jack sat there staring at Lucario.

"Lucario," Jack began "That was some major shit you pulled out there. How the hell did you do it?"

Lucario shrugged, "I honestly don't know." and they left the smoking city heading for Europe.


End file.
